un second agent double
by zorbas
Summary: Harry devient Mangemort mais devient bientôt un espion comme Rogue. Il apprend aussi bien des choses...
1. Une surprise dans le placard

Harry était enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier, il était épuisé et aurai voulut dormir, mais la douleur infligée par les coups de son oncle, l'empêchait de se reposer, il avait mal partout, chaque parcelle de son corps le faisait extrêmement souffrir. Il se souvint comment cela était arrivé :  
  
A son arrivé, devant le 4 privet drive, son oncle l'avait tiré hors de la voiture, l'avait entraîné dans la maison, l'avait jeté sur le sol et s'était mis à le frapper, d'abord en le martelant de coups de pied, puis en le frappant à l'aide de sa ceinture. Puis, son oncle l'avait enfermé dans le placard, où il avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie.  
  
Et, depuis ce moment, sa vie était devenu un enfer, cela devait faire une semaine qu'il était nourrit seulement de pain sec et d'eau, qu'il obtenait après que son oncle se soit défouler sur lui en frappant,martelant de coups.  
  
Harry pensait, en faite il avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, il voulait partir d'ici, ce venger et faire souffrir son oncle comme il souffrait en cet instant.  
  
Une douleur traversa sa cicatrice, c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances. Soudain, il entendit des cris d'affolement, puis une voix glaciale ordonnée qu'on tue son oncle, sa tante et son cousin et également qu'on le trouve.  
  
Harry fut parcouru d'un frisson Voldemort était ici et il allait le tué, les secondes passaient cela semblait des heures Harry essayait de ne pas faire de bruit, pour pas qu'on le trouve. Qui pourrait pensé qui était dans un placard ?  
  
Un mangemort parlait, il ne saisi pas tout, mais il comprit qu'il disait qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Un silence se fit, puis Voldemort ordonna à ses mangemort de partir, il entendait des pas passaient devant la porte du réduit où il était. Puis plus rien, il ne pu empêcher un soupir de soulagement, mais il s'était trompé Voldemort n'était pas parti et il venait d'ouvrir la porte du placard avec la ferme intention de tuer Potter, quand il vit dans quelle état de trouvait le jeune sorcier.  
  
Le seigneur des ténèbre regardait Potter, cette vue lui rappela un souvenir qu'il croyait enfouit pour toujours : C'était quand, il était dans cet horrible orphelinat plein de ces moldus, il s'était trouvé dans la même situation.  
  
Il pouvait lire de la peur dans les yeux de celui qu'on appelait le survivant. Il sortit sa baguette pour le tuer, mais au dernier moment se ravisa et lui lança un sort simple de sommeil. Puis il se pencha, le pris dans ses bras et transplana vers son manoir. Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un lit très confortable. Il ouvrit les yeux, et découvrit que tout était à l'enseigne des Serpentards. Le lit, était en bois sculpté, et, dans le bois était gravés des petits serpent verts et argents. La ousse de couette arborait un énorme serpent noir et qui bougeait, les draps l'oreillé et le traversin était pareil. Il se demanda se qu'il faisait là, puis, tout revint, les cris affolés de son oncle, l'ordre de Voldemort de les tués, le départ des Mangemorts, et l'arrivée de Voldemort dans le placard. Mais, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amené dans cet endroit ? Après tout, il n'avait qu'une chose à faire, attendre la suite des évênements. A peine venait-il de penser à cette dernière solution, que la porte de la chambre où il était s'ouvrit, laissant place au Seigneur Des Ténèbres. --Ah, Potter est enfin réveillé, dit le mage noir. --Ouais, çà se voit non ? --Ouais. Puis, Harry dit une chose qu'iil n'aurait jamais pu imaginer de dire avant ces évênements : --Euh, je. je vous remercie. --Très bien, dit Voldemort de son habituelle voix glaciale. --Mais. euh. pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? --Je t'en poses des questions ? --Non. Petite précision, je vous remercie de m'avoir débarassé de ces Moldus, et rien d'autre. --Tu aurait préféré mourir Potter ? --Vu les blessures que j'ai. --Bien Potter, dit Voldemort en s'avançant vers lui la baguette tendue, très bien. Harry se contracta. Il venait de pousser Voldemort à le tuer. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait. Voldemort agita sa baguette, et tous les émathomes disparurent avec leurs douleurs . --Merci Voldemort. --De rien. --Mais, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ? --Harry, je vais te prendre sous mon aile. --Comment çà ? Je vous remercie, c'est pas pour cela que je veux être en permanance avec vous et vos horribles serviteurs ! --Harry calme-toi, je. --Non ! C'est pas parce que j'ai dit un mot en votre faveur que je suis devenue un vieux singlé ! --De toutes les façons, tu ne sortira pas d'ici Harry. --Je m'en fiche ! Mais alors à un point que vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! --Je te veux Potter, je te veux. Dans mes rangs serait le minimum, mon propre fils serait mon rêve. --Je suis le fils de James et Lily ! Pas de Tom Elvis Jeudusort ! --Je ai le nom de Tom ! Ne t'avise plus de m'appeler ainsi ! --Et pourquoi Tom ? --Endoloris ! La douleur s'empara de Harry, mais il faisait tout son possible pour ne pas crier. Puis, Voldemort baissa enfin sa baguette, et la douleur s'effaça. --Tu me rejoindra Potter ! Puis, le mage noir tourna les tallons et claqua la porte. Harry commençait à s'énerver. ***Queudver rentrait au manoir Jeudusort, avec la ferme intention de régler ses contes avec Lucius Malefoy, lorsque ce dernier apparut devant lui. --Ah, Queudver ! dit l'homme blond. --Endolo. --Expéliarmus ! Alors, t'es mal barré ! Tous çà pour dire que le maître te demande. --Très bien j'y vais, répondit Queudver en ramassant sa baguette. ***Voldemort attendait Queudver dans le fauteil directorial, le sien qui était couvert de dessins de serpents vert et argents.Quelqu'un frappa enfin à la porte. --Entrez, dit Voldemort. La porte s'ouvrit, et Queudver était dans son embrasure. --Entre, entre Queudver ! Queudver avança d'un pas mal assuré en direction de Voldemort. --Queudver, amène-moi Sirius Black vivant. --B. bien maî. maître. --Aurais-tu peur Queudver ? C'est de moi ou de ta mission ? --C'est de.Q.. de Sirius. --Va t'en vaincre ta peur, espèce de trouillard. Queudver sortit de la pièce. Il sortit du manoir, et se rendit dans le cimetière qui était en bas de la coline. C'était le seul point de transplanage le plus proche. ***Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, lorsque Voldemort ouvrit la porte et entra. --Potter tu va me rejoindre ou je tue Sirius Black. --Bon, d'accord je viens. --Suis moi, je vais te former. --Oui Voldemort, mais je veux que Sirius soit en parfaite sécurité. --Très bien, vous serez tous deux dans cette chambre vu que qu'elle est assez vaste. --Oui, et je ne veux personne d'autre. --D'accord. --Et, je veux le voir tout de suite. --Bien Potter. Il suivit Voldemort dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers. Arrivé devant une port, Harry entendit des cris de douleur poussés par la voix de Sirius. Sans attendre, il prit sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Il découvrit alors Sirius qui se tordait de douleur sous les Endoloris d'un homme blond : Lucius Malefoy. --Arrête Lucius ! ordona Voldemort. Mais le Mangemort l'ignora. Harry se précipita et donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans le ventre de Lucius qui eu le souffle coupé, et qui lacha sa baguette. L'expression de douleur qui était tracée sur les traits de Sirius s'évanouit alors.  
  
J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Dites le moi ! 


	2. La formation

Chapitre 2 : La formation  
  
--Merci Harry, dit Sirius. --Mais Sirius, c'est normal, c'est mon rôle de filleule. --Bon Potter, j'ai pas que çà à faire ! s'exclama Voldemort. --Bien, bien ! J'arrive, mais je veux allez dans la chambre avec Sirius. --D'accord, mais pas longtemps. --Bien, Sirius suis moi. Il essaya de revenir dans la chambre, mais il se perdit. --Euh. où comptais-tu allez ? questionna Sirius. --Je voulais t'amener à ta chambre Sirius. --Que se passe-t-il au juste ? --Et bien Voldemort voulait que je le rejoigne, ou bien il t'aurait tué, et, Sirius, pour rien au monde je voudrais te perdre. Donc je lui ai dis que je te voulais en parfaite sécurité, et il m'a dit que tu allait dormir dans la même chambre que moi. Mais je ne la retrouve pas. --Quoi ? Tu es. Mangemort ? --Ouais, mais c'est malgré moi Sirius, je suis sûr que tu le sais. --Oui bien sûr que je le sais. En passant devant une porte, il vit gravé dedans : Harry Potter et Sirius Black. --Nous sommes arrivés Sirius. Harry poussa la porte qui resta fermée. --HalloOmora ! et la porte s'ouvrit sans aucun bruit. Harry y entra, et vit que le deuxième lit avait été apporté, tout aussi confortable que le premier. --Instale toi là Sirius, je dois aller voir Voldemort. --D'accord, mais. --A tout à l'heur ! Puis Harry sortit, referma la porte, et se mit en quête de Lord Voldemort. Il rencontra alors Queudver. --Bonjour Queudver, où est Voldemort ? demanda-t-il. --Tu-Sais-Qui ? Il est dans cette salle. Puis Queudver partit en courant comme si le diable en personne était à ses trousses. Harry frappa à la porte, qui était faite en bois massif. Un serpent de fer était forger dessus avec une inscription gravée en or : Pièce du Seigneur Voldemort. Personne ne répondit. Il frappa à nouveau. --Entrez, fini-t-il par entendre. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. --Ah, Harry, entre. Il entra dans la pièce. --Je vais t'apprendre les impardonnables. --D'accord. --Mais pas ici, sinon tu va dévaster toute la salle Seignoriale, suis moi. Voldemort sortit de la pièce, et Harry le suivit dans un labirinthe de grands coridors. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte, dont le dessin était un Mangemort levant sa baguette et dans une bule était marqué : « endoloris ». Et la victime était couverte de furoncle. --Cela montre bien que ce sont des débutants qui viennent ici, fit remarquer Harry. --Ah, ah, ah, ah, tu as raison. L'inscription était :  
  
Mangemorts débutants.  
  
Voldemort ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Harry de rentrer. --Commençons par le sortilège Doloris. --D'accord, répondit Harry. --Tourne et lève pour commencer, parce qu'après tu n'aura qu'à faire un va et vien. Et prononce Endoloris. Harry, tourna et leva, et prononça Endoloris, et un rai de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette. --Bien, nous allons essayer après. Puis, Voldemort lui appris les deux autres sorts, et lui dit : --Viens avec moi, je vais te faire tester sur un de mes prisoniers. D'abord le Doloris, ensuite l'Imperium, et pour finir l'Avada Kedavra. --Ok. Voldemort l'emmena dans une prison, et le planta devant un homme. --J'ai caché les visages de tous les prisoniers, au cas ou un de mes Mangemorts serait un traître, expliqua l'héritié de Salazard Serpentard. --J'y vais ? --Ouais, l'Endoloris. Harry tourna, leva, et prononça Endoloris ; L'homme cria de douleur, et Harry fut frappé d'horreur. Cette voix, il la connaissait bien. Mais qui était-ce ?  
Suspense ! Bon, je remercie : Ange Jeudusor, pour ses conseils car sans lui cette fic n'aurait pas pu apparaître sur le site, il me permet aussi d'écrire cette merveilleuse histoire grâce à son défit. Ocane Potter pour sa ptite review sympa. Alician pour sa review et le coup des reviews annonymes. Et tous les autres ! Continuez de reviewer, çà fait toujours plaisir, et çà encourage toujours. 


	3. Le combat, et la révélation de la voix

Chapitre 3 Le combat, et la révélation de la voix  
  
Mais, oui ! Cette voix était celle de Remus Lupin, le meilleur ami de Sirius, et de son père ! Lupin avait été aussi un excellent professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal. Harry voulait arrêter le sort, mais qu'allait dire Voldemort ? Lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Lucius entra : --Maître, quelqu'un veut absolument vous voir ! dit-il. --Je viens, je te suis Lucius. Harry nous nous entraîneront un autre jour, remonte dans ta chambre. Harry fit mine de remonter, mais lorsque Voldemort et Malefoy eurent disparus, il revint sur ses pas et entra de nouveau dans la cellule de Lupin. --Professeur Lupin, murmura-t-il. --Oui Harry. --Je crois que votre handicap va se révéler être une clef de sortie. --Comment çà ? --Avez-vous un calendrier lunaire ? --Oui, répondit Lupin. La pleine lune est dans un mois. Harry fut horrifié de cette réponse. --Il faut vous sortir de là ! --j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible Harry. --Non, l'impossible n'existe pas. --Partez Harry, partez. --Non, je ne laisserais jamais un des maraudeur tout seul, sauf le traître. Un bruit l'alerta. --A plus tard Lunar, dit-il précipitement. Puis il sortit en catimini de la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec encore Lucius. --Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici Potter ? --Qu'est-ce que çà peut bien vous faire ? Et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? --Je te défend de me parler sur ce ton gamin ! --Gamin toi-même espèce d'ordure de Malefoy ! Tu ne vaut pas mieux que ton ordure de fils ! Lucius leva sa baguette : --Impero, murmura-t-il. Harry résistait à ce qort, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître. Une petite voix lui dit : --Lance-toi le sortilège Doloris. Harry leva sa baguette, tourna, leva, et prononça Endoloris. Mais au dernier moment, il tourna sa baguette vers Malefoy qui se prit le sort en pleine face. Le blond tomba sous la douleur. Harry partit d'un fou rire, en voyant cette homme qu'il détestait tant avoir aussi mal par sa faute. Puis, il ôta le sortilège. Malefoy Seignor se leva, se jetta sur Harry et le plaqua au sol : --Plus jamais çà gamin ! plus jamais, tu entend ? Puis son poing s'écrasa dans la figure de Harry. Ce dernier donna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia de Lucius qui le lalacha. Harry se releva et Malefoy aussi. Lucius lui donna plein de coups de poings, apparemment c'était son point fort. Le sang coulait sur le visage de Harry, mais il ne se laissait pas faire. Il décida alors de refaire son coup infaillible. Il donna à nouveau un coup de pied très violent dans le ventre de Lucius qui tomba sous le choc. Harry en profita pour s'enfuir. Il courut à toutes jambes vers sa chambre sans trop regarder où il allait. Il percuta une personne de plein fouet. Il regarda son visage, et reconnut la tête de serpent. C'était Voldemort lui-même. --Regarde où tu va Potter, gronda-t-il. --Je. je suis désolé. --D'où vient tout se sang ? --Je me suis battu avec Lucius. --Je vais aller lui dire deux mot à lui ! s'exclama le mage noir. --Ouais s'il est en état de parler. --Bon va tans ta chambre. Harry entra dans la chambre. Sirius était assit sur son lit la tête dans les mains. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que Harry était entré. --Sirius ? L'homme leva la tête. --Ah, Harry c'est toi. --Oui Sirius. J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle Sirius. --Quoi ? --Le professeur Lupin est prisonier dans la prison du manoir. --Quoi ! Il faut le sortir de là ! --Oui mais comment ? --Là est la question. --J'ai pensé à la pleine lune, mais elle n'est prévu que dans un mois. --Pourquoi veux-tu connaître la date de la pleine lune ? lança une voix glaciale. Harry fit volte face, pour apercevoir Voldemort qui était dans l'embrasure de la porte. --Tu veux faire s'échapper quelqu'un Potter. Très bien.  
Suspense ! Le quatrième chhapitre arrive pas loin derrière, il pointe le bbout de son nez ! Bon, je remercie tous les revieweur, même si apparemment le second chapitre ne vous a pas plut, puisqu'il à 0 review. J'espère que le 3 en aura davantage ! 


	4. L'erreur de Harry

Chapitre 4 La bêtise de Harry --Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser çà ?  
  
--Endoloris ! hurla Voldemort. La douleur s'empara de Harry.  
  
--On ne dupe jamais le grand héritier du grand Salazard Serpentard.  
  
--Laissez-le tranquille ! hurla Sirius.  
  
--On ne t'as pas sonné, le criminel ! répliqua Voldemort.  
  
Puis il abaissa enfin sa baguette, effaçant la douleur.  
  
--Si tu veux quoi que ce soit, tu n'as qu'à le demander à ton maître Harry ! Je suis en colère que tu fasse des choses derrière mon dos ! Alors, qui voulais tu libérer ?  
  
--Euh. Remus Lupin.  
  
--Très bien, il sera libérer, mais en me le disant directement tu lui aurais épargner quelques souffrances.  
  
Puis Voldemort tourna les talons et claqua la porte derrière lui. --Et mince ! J'avais pas prévu çà ! dit Harry en donnant un violent coup de poing dans le mur.  
  
--T'énerve pas, çà changera rien, dit Sirius.  
  
--Je sais bien, mais quand même ! Bon, je vais le voir ! Tu veux venir Patmol ?  
  
--Ouais ! Je ne laisserais jamais Lunar !  
  
--Ok transforme-toi et suis-moi.  
  
Harry sortit de la pièce en disant à un elfe de maison qui passait par là de monter la garde, et de ne laisser personne entrer, même pas le maître. Il descendit jusqu'à la cellule de Lupin. Il trouva un Lupin bien plus fatigué qu'il ne l'avait quitté. --Professeur ?  
  
--Appelle moi Remus Harry, maintenant je ne te vouvoie plus, nous sommes très proches.  
  
--D'accord Remus.  
  
--Et ce chien. c'est Patmol ?  
  
--Ouais. Où en est la situation ?  
  
--Voldemort est venu me jeter le sort de torture.  
  
--Mais, comment va tu ?  
  
--Très fatigué Harry.  
  
--Normalement Voldemort va vous libérer.  
  
--Je suppose que c'est grâce à toi, dit Lunar en caressant le gros chien noir et hirsute.  
  
--Ouais, c'est nécessaire que vous soyez en liberté pour notre moral.  
  
Un déclique indiqua à Harry que quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte de la pièce.  
  
--Ah, mon apprentis, tu es là, dit la voix familière de Voldemort.  
  
--A plus tard Remus, dit Harry à l'intention de Lunar.  
  
--Ah oui, faut libérer ton gars. Bon je le ferais plus tard.  
  
--Je fais quoi moi ?  
  
--Tu va tortueer tes Moldus.  
  
--Ouais !  
  
Harry toucha le Portoloin qui devait l'emmener au 4 Privet Drive. Mais il se souvint soudain de quelque chose. Voldemort n'avait-il pas tué les Dursleys ? Voldemort cherchait Lucius. Il le trouva enfin.  
  
--Lucius, libert Lupin. --Mais maître.-- Je dois gagner la confiance du garçon, il me faut Lupin libre.- -Bien maître.  
  
Bon, ce chapitre est plus cour ke lé autre, mais javé po didée.J E remercie la personne qui m'a donné l'idée de Voldy qui dit qu'il ne suffisait que de le demander. 


	5. Mise en scène de nos deux principaux per...

Lut ! me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre ! Bon, les review maintenant : Mimi, Harry est content car son oncle l'a vraiment mal-traité pendant l'été. Mais qui c'est ? Peut-être n'en veut-il pas aux autres. Saael, je suis désolée, mais cette histoire ne sera pas un slach. Kim, je suis contente que çà te plaise. Euh. iavais qui d'autre ? Bah je remercie tout le monde ! sans exeption ! Et, si la prochaine fois vous voulez vraiment que je vous cite, dites-le moi dans vos reviews. Ainsi que si vous avez des idées pour la suite ! Bon, le chapitre. Bonne lecture !*  
  
Chapitre 5 :  
  
Harry aterit en plein milieu du salon des Dursleys. --Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici toi ! hurla Vernon. Donc, Voldemort ne les avaient pas tués. --Je t'es posé une question ! L'homme m'a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas si je ne faisait que de.  
  
--Quoi ! Voldemort vous a parlé ?  
  
--Oui !  
  
--Très bien.  
  
Il pointa sa baguette magique vers son oncle. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha de lancer l'Endoloris. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Si le manoire de Voldemort était protèger du ministère, le 4 Privet Drive ne l'était pas. Harry le savait mieux que quiconque. Il se dit alors que c'était ce que voulait Voldemort, l'exclure de Poudlard. Mais, d'un côté, il voulait se vanger de son oncle. Que faire ? Fallait-il risquer l'exclusion de Poudlard, ou la colère de Voldemort ? Harry resta là, la baguette en l'air. Lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher derrière lui. Il fit volte face, et vit Lucius. --Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ordure de Malefoy ! Je te hais ! Dégage! C'est pas ta mission! --Eh eh ! Potter se rebelle ! Harry n'y teint plus, il prit le bras de Malefoy et celui de son oncle, puis posa son pied sur le Portoloin. Ils atterirent dans la pièce Seignoriale, où Voldemort était assit dans son fauteuil. --Ah ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Lucius ? --Maître, je suis désolé. --Tu n'avais pas à accompagner Potter ! Voldemort claqua des doigts, et des elfes arrivèrent. --Emmener ce blond dans la salle de torture, et attendez-moi. --Voldemort ? risqua Harry d'une voix mal assurée. --Appelle-moi maître ! --Non. --Si ! Endoloris ! Harry parvint à éviter le trait rouge de justesse, grace à ses réflexes de Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. --Non ! ma salle ! hurla Voldemort. Harry fit un geste de sa baguette, et le trait rentra dans cette dernière. --Comment as-tu. fais ? --Je ne sais pas trop, un reflexe. --Bon, je t'emmene dans la salle de torture avec ton oncle.  
  
--Ok.  
  
--Allez, viens ici Vernon ! dit Harry, d'une voix glaciale qu'il ne se connaissait pas.  
  
--C'est çà.  
  
--Impero ! Suis moi.  
  
Harry suivit Voldemort, Vernon sur ses tallons. Mais, il se souvint de sa tante et de son cousin.  
  
--Je. pourrais pas plutôt aller voir Sirius ? Et avez-vous libérer Lupin ?  
  
--Ton ami est hors de ce manoir.  
  
Je peux aller le voir ? --Si tuveux, je m'occuperais de ton oncle. Harry sortit du manoir, et transplana au quatre Privet Drive. Mais, comment avait-il transplané ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il atterit encore une fois dans le salon des Dursleys. --Tante Pétunia ! pars avec Dudley ! hurla-t-il. --Pourquoi ? demanda sa tante. --J'ai ordre de vous tuer mais je ne veux pas le faire, allez suivez moi ! --Il y aura une télé où on sera ? --Oui, dit Harry. Il pensa que personne ne lui reprocherai de faire un peu de magie pour sauver quelqu'un. Il pointa sa baguette sur la télé et murmura : --Reducto. La télé devint aussi petite qu'un timbre poste. Harry la débrancha d'un autre coup de baguette, et la fit fonctionner sans couran puis la tendit à Dudley. --Magnifique ! dit-il. --Bon aller, on part. Donnez-moi la main. Il empoigna la main de sa tante, et mit son autre main sur l'épaule de Dudley, puis transplana vers l'ancienne cachette de Sirius à Pré-au-lard. --Il ne faut surtout, surtout pas bouger d'ici, prévint Harry. --Mais Harry, comment allons-nous faire pour vivre ? --Hum, je viendrais vous apporter à manger, et j'essayerais de vous enseigner la magie pour que vous sachiez vous défendre en cas d'attaque. Harry avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Mais, il laissa sa famille et retourna auprès de Voldemort. --Tiens Harry, je t'attendais, dit le Lord. --Ah ? J'ai une petite faveur à vous demander m. maître. --N'hésite pas à m'apeler maître, et c'est quoi ta faveur ? --Je voudrais, que vous alliez chercher mon cousin et ma tante, essayez de remener mon cousin, et faite ce que vous voulez de ma tante. --Tu veux faire quoi de ton cousin ? --Un sorcier, mais je le veux sans l'influence de ses parents, et peut-être sera-t-il un Mangemort. Ces derniers mots eurent de l'effet. --Un Mangemort de plus ! Oui, je vais faire toute la mise en scène. --Et je ferais semblant de vous combattre. --Très bien. Aufait, trouve toi un nom de Mangemort, je les appelle par leurs noms de famille sinon, mais je préfère les surnoms car cela ne vous révèle pas trop aux espions. --J'y réfléchirai. Harry pensa à Cornedrue son père. Mais, il chercha plus loin. James ? Dobby ? tant pouvaient convenir. --Bon, va vers ta tante, j'arrive Harry. --D'accord. Et il transplana là-bas. Dudley regardait son minuscule écran de télévision, tandis que Pétunia lisait un journal. --Harry ! Par ta faute Dudley. --Arrête maman ! Laisse le ! Harry entendit du bruit. --Oh non. murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. --Quoi ! hurla la tante Pétunia. --Chut, dit Harry entre ses dents c'est Voldemort. l'assassin de tous pleins de gens... Harry pointa sa baguette sur Dudley, prononça une formule, et son gros cousin devint d'une grosseur normale, moins gros que d'habitude ! Puis, il se retourna vers l'entrée. Il vit une ombre se glisser dans la grotte. --Ah ! Bonjour Harry Potter ! -Voldemort? --Bien! Endoloris! Harry ne chercha pas à éviter le sort, car sinon sa tante n'aurait pas vu l'effet. Il se tordit donc sur le sol, tout de même en évitant de hurler. Puis, Voldemort stopa enfin l'effet du sort. --Attendez Voldemort, mettez u mur enti son, si vous êtes intelligent. --Bonne idée Potter ! Merci ! Pétunia se leva et se mit à côté de Voldemort, face à Harry. --Gente dame, tu veux tuer Harry avec moi ? lui proposa Voldemort. --Oui ! s'exclama Pétunia. Dudley se précipita alors à côté de Harry, face aux deux adultes. --Dudley ! Pense à la magie ! hurla Harry, penses-y très fort. Puis Harry dit magicus en pointant sa baguette sur Dudley. Aussitôt Dudley en savait autant que lui et avait une baguette magique dans la main. Le soucis, c'est que c'était un effet temporaire de deux heures.Sauf que Voldemort fit de même avec Pétunia. Mais elle ne savait pas tout. --Impero, dit'elle la baguette visant son neuveu. Dudley regarda avec attention. --Etrangle Dudley, reprit-elle. C'était le meilleur moment. Harry fit un clin d'?il dicscet à son maître, puis avança vesrsson sousin les mains en avant. Il le saisit au cou, puis transplana hors de la grotte. Ils atterrirent devant Honeidukes, la boutique de bonbons. --Hum, fit Dudley en regardant la boutique. --Suis moi discrètement, dit Harry à son cousin. Ils se glissèrent dans le magasin, et Harry se glissa discrètement derrière le gichet, suivit de Dudley. Il se glissa dans la cave de la confiserie, et ouvrit la trappe qui menait au passage secret qui reliait le magasin à Poudlard. Mais, s'il allait à Poudlard pourrait-il retourner avec Voldemort, et revoir Sirius vivant ? Il referma donc la trappe et remonta, aillant toujours Dudley sur ses tallons. Harry acheta quelques bonbons, puis transplana à nouveau dans la grotte. Voldemort était partit. --Ouf, fit Dudley. --Tu l'as dis ! --Et maintenant ? --Je ne sais pas moi ! Restons ici, en attandant la prochaine agitation. --Ouais, dit Dudley perplexe.Mais Harry sentit soudain une présence. --Tiens, Tom tu es toujours là ? lança-t-il. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre. --On dirait bien Potter ! Répondit Lord Voldemort. --Tu veux un autre duel Tom ? --Ne me tutoie pas, et ne m'appelle pas Tom ! Je te veux dans mes rangs de Mangemorts ! hurla Voldemort, apparemment il refaisait tout pour la mise en scène. --Jamais ! hurla Harry. --Alors je tue Black ! --Ok Tom, tu as gagné. --NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS TOM ! ENDOLORIS ! hurla Voldemort lus en colère que jamais. En plus d'être un mage noir redoutable, c'était aussi un brillant acteur. Harry se tordait de douleur sous les yeux horrifiés de son cousin. Puis Voldemort baissa sa baguette, prit les deux jeunes par le bras et transplana vers son manoir.  
  
Voilou ! il a mi le temps à venir celui là hein ? Ouais mais ul est plus long ! Et jsuis dsl pour les sauts de lignes mais j'y peux rien. 


	6. Un plan contre le traître

Chapitre 6 Un plan contre le traître  
  
Le trio atterri dans la pièce où était le trône de Voldemort . --Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? demanda Dudley. --C'est ma salle personnelle, répondit Voldemort. --Vous êtes un vieux roi ? --Quoi ? un vieux roi ? Je suis le plus puissant sorcier du monde ! hurla Voldemort. Endoloris ! hurla-t-il de nouveau. Dudley évita le sort de justesse. Le trait se dirigeait rapidement vers un serpent sculpté en argile. --Noooooon ! hurla le Seigneur Des Ténèbres. Harry essaya de récupérer le sort, mais en vain. Le serpent fut brisé, et le trait continua sa course. Harry se précipita alors sur la trajectoire. Il se le prit de plein fouet, mais Voldemort fit cesser la douleur très vite et ainsi rien d'autre ne fut cassé. --Ton cousin ne me plaît pas ! Je vais le tuer ! Harry ne voulait pas voir çà, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait éviter de ne point assister à la scène. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte. --Entrez, dit Lord Voldemort. C'était Sirius. --Mon Lord, pourrais-je vous emprunter Harry ? questionna Sirius sur un ton vraiment glacial. --Biensûr Black , répondit l'héritier de Serpentard entre ses dents. Harry se précipita aux côtés de Sirius et sortit de la salle de Voldemort. --Harry ? --Oui Sirius. --Hum. euh. c'est-à-dire que Voldemort à capturé Hermione, comme c'est une soit disante Sang-De-Bourbe. --Quoi ? Mais que va-t-il en faire ? --Je ne sais pas. --Ah, ah, la petite Granger ? demanda une voix derrière eux. C'était. --Encore toi Lucius ? hurla Harry hors de lui. Mais tu es un petit toutou ou quoi ! Tu me suit tout le temps partout ! J'en ai marre ! --C'est çà, moi un toutou ? Si tu avait connu tes parents Potter, tu saurais vraiment ce qu'est une ordure ou un chien ! lança Malefoy. Harry s'avança vers Lucius et lui donna un vigoureux coup de pied dans le ventre, puis il enchaîna des coups de poings de tête. il se défoulait sur le blond, mais il s'apperçut bientôt qu'un gros chien noir et hirsute venait de mordre la jambe de Malefoy Seignor de toutes ses forces. Harry recula, laissant Sirius à son ?uvre, préférant regarder le spectacle de loin. Le blond recula, mais fut vite plaqué contre le mur. Il n'avait pas d'issue, si ce n'est que Voldemort sortit par hasard de sa salle, et pour éviter des ennuis à Sirius, Harry siffla le chien pour faire croire que l'animagus était un simple chien dressé. Sirius vint aux pieds de Harry. --Potter ? Justement c'est toi que je cherchais. Dit Voldemort. --Oui m.. euh. oui ? que me voulez vous ? demanda Harry. --Tu étais bien partit Potter ! J'exige que tu m'appelle maître. Harry essaya de nouveau. --Oui maît. mon lord ? --N'essaie rien d'autre pour te sortir de là ! J'exige maître ! -Maît --Je t'ordonne d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Maître, prononça Harry avec difficulté. --Bien potter ! Bon tu retournera biensùr à Poudlard, mais il faut acheter tes affaires scolaires. Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir aussi ? --Que Black soit libre. --Exécution ! hurla Voldemort. --Et avec qui j'irais au chemin de traverse ? --Tu iras avec Queudver. --D'accord, répondit Harry. En entendant cette conversation et le nom de Queudver, le chien commençait à grogner. --Je monte dans ma chambre. --D'accord Harry, et réfléchit à ton surnom. --Oui. Et Harry tourna les tallons et prit la direction de sa chambre, patmol sur ses tallons. Une fois dans la pièce, Sirius reprit son apparence normale. --Avec Queudver ! Et toi tu accepte d'aller avec cet ordure de traître, tu va faire confiance à l'assassin de James ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter ! Je. -Calme toi Sirius ! J'ai une petite mise en scène à faire, l'interrompit Harry. --Comment çà ! --Tu sais que le père de Ron travaille au ministère, je n'aurais qu'à m'arranger pour tomber sur lui au bon moment, et puis après tu pourrais être innocenté ! Et puis il ira a Azkaban, on pourra aller le voir et lui faire tout ce que l'on voudra ! Il faut seulement que je m'assure qu'il ne prendra pas la fuite en se transformant en rat.. --Harry, tu es un génie ! s'exclama Sirius. --Je vais essayer d'aller voir Ron, mais il ne faut pas que ce Lucius me suive sinon çà ira très mal pour moi. --Tu n'as pas la cape de James ? demanda Sirius.  
  
--Non, je n'ai aucune affaire, Voldemort m'a amener lui-même, et il ne m'a rien amener comme affaires. Je porte des robes qu'il m'a prêtées. --Je vois. --Bon reste ici, je vais aller chercher mes affaire à Privet Drive, et je reviens ensuite puis j'irais voir les Weasleys. --D'accord, cela marche ! Harry sortit de la chambre laissant Sirius seul derrière lui. Il descendait vers le point ou l'on pouvait transplaner. Il était arriver à bon port, lorsqu'il entendit son nom. --Potter ? Il fit volte-face, et ne vit personne, si ce n'est qu'un papillon. « J'ai dù rêver, pensa-t-il ». Mais il entendit un plissement de cape à sa gauche. Il s'en moquait après tout, il transplana donc. Dans la maison des Dursleys, Harry trouva Ron et sa famille. --Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Harry surprit. --On est venu te chercher, pourquoi ? demanda Ron. --Mais... --Harry, on t'as écrit et on a eu aucune réponse, on s'inquiétait. --Mr Weasley ? demanda Harry. --Oui Harry? --Demain, je vais au chemin de traverse avec un assassin qui sera surement déguisé. Je voudrais que vous le capturiez avec le ministère, comme çà, un autre homme, un innocent, sera libérer. --Bien Harry ! dit Arthur Weasley. --Harry, cet homme... c'est Queudver ? questionna Ron. --Oui Ron. --Mais que va-tu faire avec lui ? --C'est une longue histoire, je te la raconterais plus tard. --D'accord, alors tu peux venir chez moi ? --Je suis désolé Ron, mais je ne peux pas. Demain je pense que tu comprendra avec les revélations que le ministère tirera de Queudver. --D'accord Harry. --Bon, je venais juste prendre mes affaires, et je repart. --Voilà tes affaires. Harry les prit, fit un signe d'au raeoir, et transplana dans sa chambre. ou plutôt en bas du manoir, mais il rejoint très vite sa chambre.  
  
Voilà ! Alors ? Comment c'est ? Merci à tous les revieweur ! Si iavait pas de review, j'aurais arrêter ! lorsque t'as des review, je te jure que tu te presse d'écrire ! Sorry pour le trtard, mais avec les grêves les profs ont un tic de donner le double de travail. Aller salut et reviewez !Et mon Mail, vous pouvez l'ajouter dans vos msn, j'y suis pour ceux qui me le demande ! Bon, c vré que le chapitre a été plus court, dsl.  
  
Zorbas 


	7. chapitre 7

7 L'héritier  
  
Le lendemain, se fut une voix stridente qui réveilla Harry.  
  
--Allez Potter, il faut qu'on aille au chemin de traverse aujourd'hui ! C'était Queudver. Harry se dépêcha de se laver et de s'habiller pour que Sirius ne se trouve pas en face de Queudver, sinon, il l'étranglerais sûrement sur place. Puis, Harry sortit de la chambre, suivit de son accompagnateur. Il regarda sa montre, MR Weasley et sa troupe du ministère devaient être au chaudron Baveur à présent, en route pour le magasin Fleury et Bott, où Harry leur avait donné rendez-vous. --Suivez moi, Potter ! Exigea la voix de Queudver. Harry le suivit sans faire d'histoire, il ne voulait pas attirer les soupçons. Les deux hommes se rendirent devant la salle Seigneurial de Voldemort, mais Harry vit un banc devant la porte. Harry et Queudver s'y assirent ensemble, puis Harry ressentit la sensation que lui donnaient habituellement les Portoloins. Cela lui rappela l'an passé, la mort de Cedric, et la renaissance de cet homme, que beaucoup appelait leur maître. Se fut Queudver qui sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il regarda l'homme, et s'aperçu qu'il avait modifié son apparence, il avait maintenant l'apparence de la mère de Ron. --C'est plus discret comme cela, je sais que tu venait souvent ici accompagné de cette femme. --Ouais c'est vrai. --Par quel magasin on commence ? questionna Queudver. --Je m'en fiche. --Les livres tiens, suggéra Queudver --Oui, on sera débarassé comme çà, renchèrit Harry. Queudver le poussa en direction de la librairie Fleury et Bott, et il rentra dans le magasin à sa suite. Harry jeta un coup d'?il circulaire, et apperçut Ron, Fred, George, Percy, et Mr Weasley dans un coin, qui s'avançaient vers lui. Harry fit signe à Queudver de le suivre, et alla voir l'étagère des livres de divination, celle qui était le plus proche des rouquins. Alors, MR Weasley fit un signe, et plusieurs hommes avançèrent vers eux, les encerclant . Ils prirent Queudver, puis l'un d'eux murmura une formule que Harry ne comprit pas. Mais, aussitôt, Queudver redevint Peter Petigrow, l'homme que tout le monde croyait mort. Les hommes du ministère furent plus que surpris, mais ne réagissant pas assez vite, Peter eu le temps de se transformer et de s'enfuir. Harry poussa un cri de désespoir, alors que le rat se faufilait entre les pieds des occupants de la librairie. Ainsi, Queudver c'était échappé une fois de plus. Mais, le ministère avait vu Petigrow, et peut-être qu'ils allaient en prendre conte. Harry, trop abattu pour réagir à l'appel de son nom qui persistait, perdit connaissance. Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il vit que tout était blanc. Il était dans une infirmerie. Il remarqua que quelqu'un lui avait ôté ses lunettes, donc, il les chercha à tâtons, et fini par les trouver. Il les mit, et tout redevint plus net. Il était à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Harry se demanda comment il était arriver là, mais au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme aux cheveux gras. C'était Severus Rogue. --Potter est réveillé ? Grommela le professeur. --On dirait bien, répliqua Harry. --Vous allez rester ici, sous ma surveillance, annonça Rogue. --Ici ? --Dans le château quoi. Il semblerait que vous ayez retrouvé toutes vos forces. --Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? --Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous vous êtes évanoui sur le chemin de traverse. M'étant rendu au manoir de Voldemort, « il m'a dit que Queudver était rentré sans vous, et m'a ordonné d'aller vous chercher. Je lui ai suggéré que je pourrais vous surveiller à Poudlard, et il a accepter. Et, jouant bien mon rôle de double espion, j'ai avertis le directeur, qui m'a permis de vous surveiller. --Hum hum, murmura Harry, ne trouvant pas de réponse plus pertinente. --Mais, entre temps j'ai tout de même été obliger de vous emmener à Lord. Et. hum. disons que. il vous a laisser un petit cadeau au bras. J'en suis sincèrement désolé Potter, ajouta Rogue. Harry regarda son bras, et faillit retomber dans le comma. La Marque Des Ténèbres était tracée sur sa peau. --Oui, cela doit faire un choc. Harry, je suis sùr que l'on pourrait apprendre à mieux nous connaître pendant que je dois te surveiller. --Ouais, c'est çà, lança Harry sur un ton de défit. Rogue n'insista pas, il sortit de l'infirmerie. Harry fixa le plafond de l'infirmerie. Il allait devoir passer tout le reste de ses vacances avec Rogue sur le dos, la marque sur le bras, et de la culpabilité vis-à-vis de Sirius. Oui, il se sentait coupable d'avoir encore permis à Peter Petigrow de s'échapper une fois de plus. Mais, au fond de lui, il savait bien qu'il n'y pouvait rien, et que c'était le destin. Mais voilà, c'était dur pour lui d'accepter cette épreuve de plus. Il se leva du lit, prit sa baguette magique et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor, lorsqu'il remarqua une tapisserie étrange, au détour d'un couloir. Il remarqua alors que c'était un passage secret. Mais, Harry ne l'avait jamais vu sur la carte du Maraudeur. Il fini tout de même par s'y engager. Il arriva dans une petite salle carré ou quatre bloques de marbres étaient disposés. Il s'approcha du plus proche, rouge et or où était gravé GAUDRIC GRYFFONDOR. Un papier était par terre. Harry le ramassa et lut :  
  
Toi élève de poudlard, qui est rentré dans ce passage, tu peux comtempler, de tes yeux étonnés, nos tombeau à nous quatre, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Touche l'un de nous, et si tu es notre héritié, une tête sortira, non ne recule pas. Si tu ne correspond pas du tout, attention, car celui que tu aura touché, te propulsera sur le mur. Voilà, le message est passé, maintenant je m'en vais.  
  
Et le papier redevint vierge. Harry s'approcha de la tombe de Gryffondor, et la toucha. Aussitôt, une tête sortit de nul part.  
  
Toi mon héritié, oui toi qui m'a touché, tu es très puissant, cela se sent. Touche mes compagnons, et si à leur tour il te parlent, cela voudra dire, que tu es l'héritié des quatre maisons.  
  
Harry s'avança vers la tombe d'Elga Poufsouffle, et la toucha. Aussitôt une autre tête sortit de nul part.  
  
Toi, ô toi mon héritié, continue ton inspection, pour savoir si tu es l'élu héritié des quatre maisons.  
  
Quelques peu étonné, Harry s'approcha de Serpentard :  
  
Tu es mon héritié, mais un autre aussi l'est. Mais si toi aussi en est un, tu sera l'élu de demain.  
  
Harry se tourna finalement vers Serdaigle, comme les trois autres fois, une tête sortit de nul part :  
  
Bonjour, il fal lait bien que tu l'aprenne un jour, oui mon garçon, tu es l'héritié des quatre maisons.  
  
--Mais tu es avant tous mon héritié, reprit Gryffondor. Comment t'appelle- tu ? Tu es un Potter non ? --Euh. oui. c'est. c'est çà. Je suis Harry, Harry Potter. --Tu seras puissant Harry, très puissant. Encore plus si tu prend cette baguette que nous t'offrons, la baguette magique des quatre maison. Gryffondor fit un signe de sa tête vers un morceau de bois. Harry s'en approcha, et le ramassa. --Garde quand même l'ancienne baguette, car n'utilise celle-ci que pour faire la justice, ou si tu t'en sens obligé. --D'accord. --Maintenant, reviens ici souvent, car nous nous ennuyons, et n'apparraissons qu'en la présence du vrai héritié, continua Elga Poufsouffle. --Et maintenant retourne là-haut, en cachant bien cette baguette, finirent les quatres fondateurs. Harry rangea la baguette des quatre maisons dans sa poche, ce qui fut simple, étant donné qu'elle faisait au plus 10 centimètre. Puis, faisant un signe d'au revoir aux quatre têtes, Harry reprit le passage secret à l'envers, et continua son chemin vers le tableau de la grosse dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor. Mais arrivé à son but, il s'apperçut qu'il n'avait pas le mot de passe pour y pénétrer. Il repartit donc dans l'autre sens, ne sachant trop que faire lorsque soudain, son bras gauche fut pris d'une brûlure insoutenable. C'était la marque des Ténèbres. Le seul pouvant l'aider en cet instant était malheuresement Rogue. Il se mit donc à courir pour essayer de surpasser la douleur, et s'effondra sur la porte du bureau du professeur de potions. La porte fini par s'ouvrir. Rogue non plus ne semblait pas aller très bien, mais tout de même mieux, après tout il était habituer. --Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? questionna-t-il. --Est. est-ce que la v. la votre aussi. --Oui, il dois faire une réunion. Je me demandais si il fallait y aller d'ailleur. Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur. Ce dernier avait l'air grave et soucieux. --Bon, allons-y Harry, sinon je pense qu'il aura des soupçons. --Oui professeur, car désormais nous sommes deux doubles agents. --Quoi ? --Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire que j'allais rester avec ce vieux singlé ? --C'est bien Harry. Bon allons-y. Harry suivit Rogue dans les prondeurs de la forêt interdite, et se laissa faire, lorsque Rogue lui posa sa main sur l'épaule pour transplaner. Les autres étaient déjà tous là. --Ah, les retardataires sont enfin arrivés, je peux commencer ! dit Lord Voldemort. Harry et Rogue se mirent dans le cercle à l'endroit ou un espace grand pour accueillir deux personne brisait le cercle. --Queudver a été prit par le ministère, annonça Voldemort. Harry fut parcourut d'une sensation de chaleur. --Il nous faut donc trouver un nouveau bras droit, poursuivit Voldemort. Hum aufait toi, fit-il en se tournant vers Harry. As-tu chercher ? --Oui maître, répondit Harry. --Alors ? ----Gaudrigry. --D'accord, ce problème est réglé. Alors, c'est moi qui désignera mon nouveau bras droit. Il y aura une épreuve à passer, celui qui ce raproche le plus de moi. Serpent Sortia. A ces deux derniers mots, un serpent sortit de la baguette de Voldemort. --Celui qui ce raproche le plus de moi est capable de parler Fourchelant. C'est alors que Harry comprit la terrible chose qui arrivait, il était le seul à pouvoir parler aux serpents. Il jeta un bref regard à Rogue, qui lui fit un signe d'encouragement. --Hum, Gaudrigry viens en premier, et c'est le premier qui réussit qui est accepter, annonça Voldemort. Harry s'avança jusqu'à se trouver à cinquante centimètres de Voldemort. --Aller, parles-lui ! ordonna le terrible mage. --Qu'est-ce. euh. je lui dis quoi ? questionna Harry. --Dis lui de fuir au plus loin d'ici. Harry essaya de ne pas parler Fourchelang, mais il ne put empêcher l'inévitable : --File loin, très loin d'ici, dit-il. Mais les autres Mangemort n'entendirent que : --Si sa sé sliting assacass srarouls. Le serpent s'en fut, et Voldemort se tourna vers Harry. --Bien, c'est toi désormais, mon nouveau bras droit, lança-t-il. --Non, je ne veux pas, répondit Harry sur un ton de défit. --Quoi ! Endoloris ! Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir affaire au sortilège Doloris, ne l'évita pas. Une fois de plus, il tomba sous la douleur, mais ne se tordit pas comme les autres. En revanche, il hurla comme jamais il n'avait crié. On devait l'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Harry n'avait plus aucune notion du temps, il était toujours sous le Doloris, et Voldemort n'avait pas l'air de vouloir arrêter de si tôt. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose, mourir pour effacer cette douleur atroce. Mais, Voldemort cessa enfin. --Lèves toi ! ordonna Voldemort. Mais Harry avait toujours mal. Il essaya de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter. --Bon, d'accord. Severus, emmène-le à Poudlard, et arrange toi pour finir le travaille là-bas, je vais attirer Dumbledore autre part. --Oui maître, répondit Rogue. Harry sentit qu'on le portait, et qu'on l'étendait sur un lit. Mais, il n'arrivait toujours pas à avoir l'esprit très clair. La douleur commençait quand-même enfin à s'estompée, mais cependant, il était comme engourdit. Il voyait Rogue assis à un bureau en face du lit en train de faire quelque chose que Harry ne comprenait pas. Au bout d'un petit moment, il réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche et demanda à Rogue : --Que s'est-il passé ? --Le sortilège de Doloris, il est resté trop longtemps sur vous. Vous allez mieux Harry ? --Hum. et que voulait-il dire par. finir le travaille ? --Hum, il voulait surrement que. non je ne sais pas enfait. Mais je ne ferais rien. --D'accord professeur. Puis, Rogue dit une formule, et Harry s'endormit aussitôt.  
  
Quand Harry se réveilla parfaitement en forme, il était une heure du matin. Il tourna la tête et s'apperçut que Rogue dormait dans un lit à côté de lui. Et au-dessus, des lettres lumineuses étaient tracée : « Réveille-moi dès que tu es réveillé Harry ». Harry hésita puis murmura : --Professeur ? euh. pro. professeur ? Rogue fini par ouvrir les yeux. --Ah, c'est toi Harry. Bon, veux-tu manger quelque chose? --Non, ça va. Mais croyez-vous que. --Plus de vouvoiement entre nous Harry. --Alors. crois-tu que. que je dois accepter la proposition de. de Voldemort ? --Oui, son bras droit a l'accessibilité à beaucoup plus de détails sur les plans de Voldemort, cela sera donc plus facile pour nous. --D'accord, à la dernière réunion. mais Harry ne put achever sa phrase, la marque des Ténèbres se manifesta. --Vite ! il me faut des bleus pour faire croire que vous m'avez tapé ! hurla Harry. Rogue était resté parfaitement calme. --Oui. comment. Harry, au prix d'un effort fulgurant, parvint à se saisir de sa baguette magique la pointa vers lui, et aussitôt un tas de plaies et de bleus apparurent sur son corps. Puis, Rogue lui marcha sur la main en transplanant. Harry atterris aux pieds de Lord Voldemort. --Ah, Gaudrigry. Je vois que Severus à fait du bon travail ! Maintenant un Doloris aura beaucoup plus d'effet ! Alors je te veux comme bras droit ! Tu entend ? --Oui maître j'entends, je. je suis d'accord. --Hé hé ! Tu as réussis à faire rentrer quelque chose dans le crâne de ce gamin Severus ! Félicitation ! --Merci maître, répondit Rogue. --Hum, hum, hum. Gaudrigry, rentres à Poudlard avec Severus, ta mission est de me ramener Drago Malefoy, et de recruter le plus de monde possible susseptible de devenir Mangemort. --Bien maître, dit Harry. Et Severus toucha Harry en transplanant.  
  
Re ! Alors jsuis dsl du retard, mais sa aide pas d'être puni d'ordi pendant 1 mois ! J'ai été déçu du petit nombre de review, mais bon. Bon jvous laisse, et si vous avez des suggestions ou autre chose, reviewez ! Salut 


	8. première mission et grande dispute

Chapitre 8  
  
--Pourquoi ramener Drago Malefoy ? Hein professeur Rogue ? dit Harry dès de retour dans le bureau de son professeur de potion. --Aucune idée, je pense qu'il doit devenir Mangemort mais qu'il s'est enfuit avant. Enfait je n'en sais rien du tout ! ***Drago Malefoy marchait dans les rues de Londres, sans but précis. Il avait été chassé du manoir Malefoy par son père, et avait la vague idée de retourner à Poudlard, ou au Chaudron Baveur. Il marchait toujours, lorsqu'une main puissante l'attira en arrière, vers un coin obscure de la ruelle. --Drago Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Drago essaya de se retourner mais n'y parvint pas. --Qui êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il. --Qui je suis ! Tu le saura bien assez tôt ! Il vit que la personne le poussait vers une boutique abandonnée, qu'il fracassa la vitre et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la cheminée du magasin. Le jeune garçon se débattit, mais trop tard. Il s'envolait avec son mystérieux accompagnateur dans le réseau de cheminette. Ils atterrirent tant bien que mal sur un sol froid. Drago en profita pour se retourner brutalement, et pu voir qui c'était. --Potter ? --On dirait bien Malefoy ! --mais. mais. --Pas de discutions ! Suis-moi ! --Où m'emmène-tu Potter ? --Pas de temps ! Suis-moi un point c'est tout !Malefoy, boyant que Potter partait vraiment sans lui, se résigna à le suivre. Potter poussa une porte, et l'invita à entrer. C'est avec plaisir que Drago reconnu le bureau du professeur Rogue. ** Harry avait enfin réussit à ramener Drago à poudlard. Il venait de l'inviter à entrer dans le bureau de Rogue. --Drago, entama le professeur. --Oui ? --Veux-tu vraiment devenir Mangemort ? --Euh pas vraiment enfait. --Alors deviens-le quand même, pour le conte de Dumbledore. --Ouais ok ! --Je peux faire genre d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire alors ? demanda Harry. --Oui. Harry prend moi la main. non fait comme si tu tenait drago de force. Le jeune gryffondor s'exécuta. Ils arrivèrent dans la pièce de Voldemort. Ce dernier était en train de lire un gros volume.Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. --Hum. maître ? Harry vit Drago sursauter en entendant sa phrase. Vo Ldemort leva les yeux de son livre ; --Ah Gaudrigry ! Tu m'as ramené Drago ! Merci ! Ta mission est accomplit ! Oh, vous deux, je veux que vous ayez la marque aujourd'hui ! Même que je vais m'en occuper tout de suite !Voldemort se leva.O h et puis, opcupe-t-en Severus. Bien maître. Rogue prit l'objet qu'avait prit Voldemort. --Hum, à qui le tour en premier ? questionna le maître des potion, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Harry s'avança. Voldemort fit soudain apparaître une cloison entre lui et les trois autres. --Bon, dit Rogue en s'asseyant sur un espèce de canapé dépourvu de docier. --Approche. Harry immita son professeur, se plaçant à califourchon sur le canapé. --D'abord, la source viens du dos ! Donc le plus gros est ici ! Rogue s'avança, coinçant Harry entre ses genoux. Harry décgutit avec peine, sans raison valable à son esprit. Mais il comprit rapidement lorsque Rogue commença ! C'était encore pire que le Doloris ! Il essaya d'échapper à la prise de son professeur de potion, mais se dernier tint bon. Il essaya alors de combattre la cdouleur tout en criant de toutes ses forces. --N'essaye pas de combattre Harry, sinon tu va devenir fou. Habitue toi plutôt à elle. Le gryffondor essaya de suivrle consei, et peu à peu, cela devint plus agréagbe en effet. Il fut presque déçu lorsque cela s'arrêta . --La source est toujours invisible. murmura Rogue entre ses dents. Aller maintenant place au bras ! Harry tendit son bras gauche à Rogue. L'adultereleva la manche de sorcier de son élève et prit le fer chauffé au rouge qui représentait le tatouage. --Ateendez ! Vous allez tout de même pas me mettre çà sur le.. Professeur. Pourquoi. mais je l'avais déjà ! --Hum, mais tu était évanouis. C'était une version à effet temporelle ! Je suis obliger de. --Oui c'est bon ! Faites le et voilà c'est tout ! Rogue tint le bras de Harry dans une main tremblante, approchant la marque des Ténèbre en fer de l'autre. Harry lui, avait tous ses muscles tendu au maximum. Et soudain, prenant une grande inspiration, Rogue appliqua le tatouage. --Aaaaargh!!!! --C'est bon, c'est terminé! Dit Rogue. --Ouais, mais quand même ! Vous êtes complètement singlé ! dit Harry, qui c'était un peu calmé. --Allons Harry ! Tiens, vol un peu dans la pièce pour te détendre ! dit Rogue en tendant son Eclair de Feu à Harry. --Comment. --Aucune importance ! Fais un peu de vol ! Et maintenant à toi Drago ! Harry enfourcha son balai, décola et aussitôt toute douleur disparu, tous sentiments désagréable s'effacèrent. Il regarda Drago s'avancer vers le canapé. Il ne devait pas être tranquille, ayant vu un gryffondor hurler de la sorte juste avant lui. Rogue recommença son manège, et Drago ne parvint apparemment pas à s'habituer. Et puis tempis ! Qu'il aille au diable ce Malefoy ! Harry détourna les yeux, et fit toutes sortes d'accrobaties avec son balai. Il se sentait sous une cloche, presque dans un autre monde, son monde à lui. Rien ne le préoccupait, il ne réagissait même pas à l'appelle de son prénom. Rogue fut obligé de prendre son propre balai et de lui rentrer dedans exprès pour le faire redescendre de son petit nuage. --Quoi quoi quoi quoi quoi ! --Le petit temps de détente est fini Harry ! Harry regarda en bas. La cloison que Voldemort avait dressée auparavant avait disparu, et le mage semblait l'attendre. Il amorça donc sa descente en piqué, s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas se fracasser sur le sol . Il sauta à bas de l'engin, et regarda Voldemort. --Ah, te voilà enfin au sol ! Bon, c'est que je n'ai pas que çà à faire ! Il faut que je lance quelques Doloris, comme je le faisais ce matin ! --Eh ! sur qui le fesiez-vous ? --Black ! --Quoi ! mais vous n'avez pas suivit le pact que nous avions conclu ! s'exclama Harry rouge de colère. --Oh, cela lui fait le plus grand bien. --Ne touchez plus à mon parrain ! Et dire que je me suis rangé de votre côté ! Harry remonta sur son balai, et avec toute la puissance de celui-ci il sortit de la salle. Il pensa d'abord aux cachots, et il s'y rendit. Des dizaines de sorciers y étaient enfermés. Harry reconnu plusieurs d'entre eux, mais c'était des gens dont il avait des rancunes. Il ne vit pas Sirius. Il essaya alors de jeter un coup d'?il dans la chambre où ils étaient. Il la trouva enfin. Harry essaya de tourner la poignée, mais c'était fermé à clé. --Alloomora ! Et la porte s'ouvrit. Il chercha Sirius des yeux, et le trouva enfin, dressé fier dans un coin. --Viens Sirius ! --Ouais, pour que tu m'emmène à ton maître ! --Non, je te le jure ! --C'est bon Harry, je ne veux pas d'autres Doloris dans la tête ! Dit à ton cher maître. --Arrête tes bêtises Sirius ! J'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Il va arriver dans pas longtemps ! --Cours toujours ! Je préfère encore que çà soit lui qui me tue ! Salut ! A dieu Harry ! Je te haie ! --Sirius! Non! Tu es ma seule famille! Et je ne te veux pas de mal ! --Parce que cinq Doloris de 10 minutes chacun c'est ne pas me vouloir de mal ? --Quoi ? cinq. 10 minutes. --Eh oui ! Alors maintenant laisse moi pendant que je ne suis pas sous ce sort ! --Sirius ! Refuser ainsi le fils de ton meilleurs ami ? Il avait touché le point sensible de Sirius. Ce dernier était devenu rouge de colère, et brandissait ses poings. --ET TU CROIS QUE James voudraIS QUE SON FILS SOIT AVEC Voldemort ! Hors de ma vue ! Sinon je te règle ton conte ! --Je suis désolé Sirius, mais il le faut. Petrificus Totalus ! Puis il mit le corps pétrifié de son parrain à califourchon sur son balai avant de monter lui même, tenant Sirius entre lui et le manche, ce qui, était plutôt simple, vu la maigreur de Sirius. Puis Harry se concentra et prononça : --Accio cape d'invisibilité ! Sa cape n'arriva que deux minutes après, ce qui donna le temps à des pas de retentir dans le couloir. Vite, il s'enveloppa lui le balai et Sirius dans la cape, et décolla silencieusement. La porte s'ouvrit sur Voldemort, qui le chercha des yeux. Harry risqua quelque chose. Il monta jusqu'au plafond, et passa au dessus de Voldemort avec toute la puissance de son éclaire de feu. Voldemort ne s'apperçut de rien, et Harry poursuivit son chemin. Il se dit qu'il pouvait réveiller Sirius. --Finite incantatem ! Sirius remua. --Chut Sirius! Murmura Harry. --Enroule la cape magiquement! Cela sera plus sùr, et si tu es fatigué. Passe moi ta baguette . répondit Sirius. Apparement, son parrain avait reprit confiance en lui. Harry lui donna sa baguette, et Sirius prononça une formule. La cape d'invisibilité s'enroula alors autour d'eux comme un enfant s'enroule dans un drap. Nda : sauf que là c'est le drap qui bouge ! lol. Sdh : Sirius se laissa tomber sous le manche, come sur un hamaque géant et invisible. Harry volait toujours au ras du plafond à toute vitesse. Mais un souffle rauque parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il baissa les yeux. Et vit un détraqueur. Les cris dans sa tête. --Pas Harry ! Prenez moi à sa place ! --Pousse toi idiote ! Un rire. Et : --Spero Patronum ! hurla Harry. Aussitôt Cornedrue, le cerf argenté qui avait été autrefois la forme Animagus de son père sortit de sa baguette magique, et fonça sur le détraqueur, passant à travers la cape d'invisibilité comme au travers d'un simple courrant d'air. Le Détraqueur s'en fut, et Cornedrue revint vers Harry. --Argh ! Tu vol dans mon manoir maintenant ! Le cri de Harry et la présence du Patronus brillant de mille feux n'avaient pas passés inapperçus aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui venait de repérer Harry. Le jeune Gryffondor s'empressa de changer de direction pour échapper à Voldemort , mais ce dernier monta sur son propre balai et rejoignit Harry dans les airs. Le dernier avantage de Harry était sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fut grandement surprit de voir Voldemort magner le balai à merveille. Pas aussi bien qu'un joueur expérimenté, mais il se débrouillait assez bien. Sirius fit un mouvement comme pour monter sur le balai. Harry se laissa tomber au fond du hamac voyant que Sirius voulait tout diriger seul. De plus, n'ayant pas pu lancer son Patronus immédiatement, le Détraqueur lui avait pompé beaucoup d'énergie. Il voyait au travers de la cape Voldemort décrire des cercles, tel un aigle cherchant sa proie. Sirius piqua soudain, et fila en direction d'une fenêtre. --Tu es fou ! chuchota Harry. Mais la fenêtre se raprochait. Deux mètres. un mètre. cinquante centimètres. chplaschhhhhhpingpapao ! Le choc fit voler la fenêtre en éclat. Sirius avait l'air un peu sonné, mais il essaya de ne pa trop le montrer à Harry. --Tu es.. Tu.. Complèment. --Dingue, je sais. Maraudesquement dingue ! dit Sirius. --Maraudesquement ? --Adverbe de marraudeur ! --Ah. euh oui. et maintenant ? --Maintenant on se réfugi à Poudlard. --Ouais, mais c'est très loin d'ici ! On est je crois en Albanie. Ah non. je sais qu'il y a une centaine de kilomètres entre Privet Drive et ici. --Aucune importance Harry, on va pas rester avec lui ! --Mais Sirius. je crois que Hermione est prisonière là-bas. Va-t-en avec mon Eclair de Feu et moi je reste ici. --Non Harry. --Si Sirius c'est comme çà ! Va-t-en ! Sirius se posa au sol et défit le dôme formé par la cape. Harry mit pieds à terre, et reprit sa cape d'invisibilité. Il s'en recouvrit et rentra dans le manoir. Il retourna dans la salle où il avait quitté Rogue et Malefoy auparavant. Ces derniers étaient toujours là. Harry retira sa cape et s'adossa à un mur. --Je crois que Voldemort n'est pas très content de toi Harry ! ironisa Rogue. --Je m'en fiche ! Il a qu'à aller au diable ! Dire que j'en ai fait mon maître ! Non mais je suis devenu fou ou quoi ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Il veut que je vienne de son côté et me menace de tuer Sirius si je ne le fait pas et quand je le rejoint il ne respecte plus notre arrangement, il lance des Doloris à tour de bras sur Sirius comme sur une vulgaire araignée ! Non mais par Merlin ! Mais non ! Mais non ! C'est un cauchemardesque cauchemar ! Mais il est complètement. --Oh ! Calme toi Harry ! l'interrompit Rogue. --Me calmer ? Mais vous êtes complètement irréaliste mon pauvre Rogue ! Vous êtes insensible parce que c'est Sirius ! Juste parce que c'est Sirius ! Pour vous il serait mieux à Azkaban ! Mais ça se passera pas comme çà ! De toute façon il est partit ! --Harry ! Harry ! Harry ! Je ne souhaite absolument pas la mort de Sirius! Met toi çà dans la tête ! --Non ! Vous lui voulez plus que la mort ! Vous voulez qu'on lui arrache son âme ! Juste à cause d'une vieille rancune de collégiens ! Vous êtes abominable ! Vous êtes horrible ! Je vous déteste ! Un Mangemort reste toujours ce qu'il est ! Dire que j'ai eu confiance en vous ! C'est du joli ! Je rêve ! Oui je rêve ! Personne ne touchera plus a Sirius tant que je serais sur cette Terre ! --Harry ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?  
  
66Eh oui ! Il n'y a que la vérité qui blaisse ! --Calme toi ça va passer. --Je vois que c'est vrai que l'espoir fait vivre ! Je règle mes comptes avec ce déchet et je pars d'ici à jamais ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous Severus Rogue ! --Harry. Harry ! Harry ? Harry, c'est moi Sever... --Dites plutôt c'est moi le mangemort! --Je t'interdis ! De. --Ne te fatigue pas Mangemort ! Je ne répondrais plus ! --Tu es aussi un Mangemort ! --Severus ! Rogue ! Tu es devenus Mangemort de par ta volonté ! Personne ne t'as menacé de tuer un être que tu aimais ! Remarque çà aurait été difficile vu que tu déteste tout le monde ! --Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton Potter ! --Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? c'était Voldemort. --Toi laisse nous tranquille Tom ! Sors je suis en rtrin de discuter ! --Petit Potter se révolte ? --Petit Potter vou dit que vous êtes un déchet, un sorcier qui ne sert à rien, un moins que rien quoi ! --Oh ! Mais petit Potter va se calmer ! Petit Potter va mourir ! --Je vous rappelle que vous étiez bien content que j'accepte de venir avec vous ! --Je te rappelle que tu es sensé m'obéir ! --Je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes que Tom Elvis Jedusor, fils d'une sorcière et d'un Moldu ! --Arrgh ! Plus jamais ça ! Plus jamais ! Jamais ! Jamais de jamais gamain !  
  
--Oh ! Mais c'est vrai que la vérité blesse ! Maintenant je n'ai pas que ça à faire, je pars ! Et Harry fonça vers la porte, Si vite qu'il renversa Voldemort. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le releva aussi vite que possible et commença à poursuivre Harry. --Tu ferais mieux de m'aider Severus ! lança Voldemort. Rogue se mit à courir nonchalamment derrière Harry. Harry, lui, courrait comme jamais. Il ne prêtait aucune attention au monde extérieur, si bien qu'il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Le sort de stupéfixion le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était en aucun cas ce qu'il avait imaginer, d'être Stupéfixier. Certes, il ne pouvait faire un geste, mais en revanche, il entendait, voyait et pensait. --Laisse-nous Severus, je vais m'amuser avec ses souvenirs, dit la voix glaciale de Lord Voldemort. Mais que voulait-il dire par jouer avec ses souvenirs ? Voulait-il lui lancer le sort d'oubli ? Harry commença à paniquer. Si vraiment Voldemort lui faisait tout oublier, il oublirait donc qu'il ne fallait pas ce fier à certaines personnes. Non il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se tirer de là. Mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Comment brandir une baguette magique tout en étant immobilisé ? Voldemort s'avança vers lui la baguette à la main.  
  
Ah ah ! Suspense ! Un énormissime merci aux reviewer! Ouais très grand merci ! Je remercie aussi les lecteurs silencieux. Et qu'avez-vous donc pensé de ce chapitre ? Laissez-moi vos impressions ! Je publi les chapitre très espacés, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Et je vous le dit, je n'abendonnerais pas ! Même si jfaisais un silence bcp plus long que les autres, j'abendonnerais pas ! Je suis déterminée ! 


	9. chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
Harry était complètement paniqué. Voldemort était là, sa baghette levée sur lui. Ah ! Si seulement il avait entendu venir se fichu sort ! --Houbliette ! cria Voldemort. Harry vit le sort arriver sur lui. Un rayon de lumière rouge. Lorsque le sortilège le toucha, il eu l'impression d'être sous l'imperium. Puis plus rien. Les Ténèbres.  
  
Lorsque le survivant reprit connaissance, il se rappelait étrangement de tout. Mais préféra d'adopter une stratégie faisant croire que le sortilège avait marché. Ainsi il aurait un atout de plus en sa faveur. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et regarda autour de lui. Voldemort était debout, à côté de Rogue. --Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Harry. Et. moi. qui suis-je ? --Tu es Harry Rogue , répondit Voldemort. Rogue sursauta si fort en entandant ceci, qu'il perdit l'écuilibre et voulu se rattraper à une poignée de tiroire, mais malheuresement « interdit » était écrit sur ce dernier, et Rogue se prit une violente décharge électrique dans tout le corps. Il fini donc par tomber lourdement sur le sol. Harry éclata de rire à l'interrieur de lui, essayant de ne rien laisser parraître à Voldemort. --On dirait que ton père a eu un choc, cela doit être parce que je voulais lui faire une farce. Je venais juste de lui effacer le souvenir de toi. --Et vous qui êtes-vous ! --Lord Voldemort, ton maître. --Et cette pièce ? --Je te le dirais plus tard, maintenant ton père va t'amener dans une école de magie. Rogue s'avança, toucha Harry et transplana. Ils atterrirent dans le bureau de Rogue. --Alors, je dois t'apprendre toutes les potions de bases et. --Non mais c'est bon ! Et je vous avais dis que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de vous Mangemort ! Sur ce, Harry se retourna et sortit du bureau. Il décida alors d'aller rendre visite à ses ancêtre. Il monta en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, et s'arrêta une fois de plus devant la tapisserie qui représentait enfait, un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent. Il s'engouffra dans le passage et marcha jusqu'en bas. Ici, personne ne pouvait le trouver. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle, les têtes sortir automatiquement. --Bonjour Harry. Tu viens passer un peu de temps avec tes ance^tres ? --Oui, répondit Harry. Gryffondor se tourna alors vers lui. --Tu as eu des ennuis non ? --En effet. J'ai faillis devenir amnésique. --Oui, et c'est grâce à la baguette des quatre maisons que tu y as résisté. --C'est vrai ? questionna Harry. --Oui ! s'exclama Gryffondor. --Aufait appelle nous par nos prénoms ! dit Poufsouffle. --D'accord. répondit Harry. --Alors qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Salazar. --Euh bah. je me suis quelque peu accroché avec Voldemort. --Qui est-ce ? demanda Elga. --Tom Elvis Jedusor, répondit son héritier. --C'est mon héritier ! s'exclama Salazar. --Euh oui, dit Harry. --Mais, il n'a jamais trouvé ce passage et n'est jamais venu me voir. Donc je t'attache une plus grande importance à toi qu'à lui. --Euh. merci Salazar, dit Harry. Le survivant s'assit par terre, au pied d'un mur s'adossant à celui-ci. Les fondateurs s'alignèrent alors face à lui. --Est-ce que je pourrais amener un de mes amis ici ? demanda Harry. --Biensùr Harry ! répondirent les quatres plus grands sorciers de mille ans auparavant. --Merci ! leur dit Harry du fond du c?ur. --Alors, racontes un peu pourquoi il a voulu te lancé un sort d'amnésie ce Tom Jedusor ? questionna Gaudric. --Je lui ai résisté, dit Harry. Et soudain, la marque des Ténèbres se manifesta. Mais bien plus fort que d'habitude. Comme si on lui jetait le Doloris par la marque. Mais le Doloris ajouter à la brùlûre de la marque était insuportable. Harry ne cria pas, mais il se tordit de douleur. Les fondateurs de Poudlard ne savaient que faire, jusqu'à ce que Salazar prononce un tas de paroles un peu bizarre, et la douleur s'évanoui enfin.  
  
Slt c'est moi. Bah enfait je pars en vacances alors j'ai abrégé le chapitre pour vous en poster un mini plutôt que pas du tout !! Ouaiii ! Bon bah bonne vacances à tous et n'oubliez pas de reviewer !! Yo !! Aufait, si vous avez le c?ur accroché, allez lire combat perdu d'alician. Jvous laisse ! 


End file.
